Cupid Cup
by selene344
Summary: Harry and Hermione are thrown back in time while clensing the soul from hufflepuffs cup. What happens when they get there, especially as Harry has been forced to cross dress from Hermiones nagging about 'blending in' . hp/ss slash. Enjoy, by SF
1. Chapter 1

Cupid cup

**Hey its SF here agian, Just putting up a first chapter of a story that got stuck in my head. If you read my other one 'A simple revition' then you know this aint my account, selence just lets me roost here. well let me know what you think of this and i might write more, but me not givving up on other one. got too many fans. and Way to many spelling mistakes. ENJOY**

** Chapter 1- Homecoming for Badger**

"Mione, why do I have to wear this agian," whined Harry as he followed his friend down the crowded mugle street, feeling completely overbeared by all the people as they tried to move quickly to a deserted part so they could get out as soon as posible, he was positive Voldemort knew someone had broken into Gringots by now.

"It so people dont recognise you Harry, honestly I've said it soo many time already with Ron turning to the death eaters on us we have to be on alert and hide." His once busshy haired friend explained with a long drawn out sigh. "It isint so bad you know. Just look at us,no one would ever expect us ot look like this."

THIS as she put it was an easy thing for her to change, her once bushy hair had been magically straightened and cut to just below her shoulders, matching well with the almost miniskirt and black tank top she wore, toss in a pair of boots and blak nail polish, and she looked hot, even a gay guy could tell that, which Harry was why Harry knew.

"But Mione you actually look like a girl." Harry whined.

"So do you," She replied with a smirk.

"Thats the problem, I'm a boy, I'm supposed to look like a boy. Not go paradeing around in womens clothes. I dont care if people dont recognise us. You've had me dressed in these type of clothes for day's." He whined hopeing to get his point accros.

"Which is why we havent been seen yet. I mean we walked right past a group of ten death eaters at after we stole the cup and not one of them gave us a second glance." She smiled, flicking her hair at me, as she strode ahead, leaving me to once again follow her like a puppy.

"So, that dosent change the fact that you had me dressed in this," I grimaced motioning to the clothes she dressed me in that morning, which consisted of a tight red tank top, held up by fake boobs she bought in a witches dress shop that actually attach to your body male or female, and tight jeans, which my now extended hair reached too. Add a lack of glasses, and you get what looks like a female, especially with the make-up. Now while I dont mind foundation as it dose cover the scar, everything else I hate, absolutely HATE.

"Oh darling you look gorgeous, now keep moving if you want to get out of here before ol' tommys boys show up." she smiled at me, as I glared but followed, the croud was thinning now, as we crossed another street.

Quickly ducking into a small side ally, they linked hands before apparating away.

Landing in a forest clearing Harry shared a smile with Hermione as she pulled out a mirror from her hold all, smileing at the face there a "Hey Dumbledore," was spoken in sync to the old wizard on the other end, Harry noticed how tiered the he looked.

"You ok headmaster?" he asked, consern filling his voice.

"As good as can be my boy. Tom, has his men running all over my school, and i am helpless to stop it if I wish for the students to survive." he sighed, thinking back to how his school was over run by deatheaters when he and Harry had left, causing Harry and Hermione together with Ron to go into hideing while Dumbledore was forced to follow Voldemorts orders if he wanted the students safe. "Did you retreave it?" he asked looking back to them.

'Did you ever doubt us,"Smirked Hermione as she pulled Hufflepuffs cup from her bag, makeing sure to keep a piece of cloth between it and her.

"Splendid, absolutely splendid. Almost as splendid as your idea for blending in miss Granger," Dumbledore chuckled, sending a wink at Harry, causing him to blush and glare at the same time, making him look very cute to the two laughing at him.

"Can we get this over with, the sooner I kill ol' Tom the sooner I can get out of this drag," Harry glared at them, his blush now under control.

"Ah yes,"Smiled Dumbledore, "If you would proceed children." he laughed at the look of outrage on both of their faces.

Choosing to ignore the old man Harry raised his wand to the cup as Hermione placed it before them, a sting of latin leaving his lips, as he began forcing the soul out of it, literaly.

Neither noticed the faint glowing of the badger, nor the wink it sent to Dumbledore, before the the piece of soul, was cast out, to be destroyed with a quick spell from Hermione. Just as they went to speak, a flash of light blasted from the cup, pulling them into it as they vanished, leaving behind only a small compact mirror, with a smileing bearded face in it before he too dissapeared.

**So what do ya think. Is it ok. I know the spelling and gramma are appalling but my version of word dont have spell check lol. **

**Might put up too chapters just for fun, might not. Enjoy**

**SF**


	2. Chapter 2

Cupid Cup

**Yo, just adding a second chapter for the hell of it, will add more if people like. -SF**

**enjoy**

**Oh and **_**parseltounge is in **__italics _

Chapter 2- Chuvanistic Male, or is it Snake

"Harry, Harry, wake up, I said WAKE UP!"

"Ahh,"Harry jolted awake, his ear acheing, thanks to his very, very loud friend. "Mione?"

"Yes Harry." She replied smileing.

"Why are we in Hogwarts hospital wing?" he asked, looking around, at the very familiar place, yet there was something different about it.

"Thats what we'd like to know young lady,"Came a gruff voice to his tight. Turning, he caught sight of four people stareing at both him and Mione.

"Oh shit,"He wimpered turning back to his friend, "We didn't"

"We did,"

"How"

"Blame the badger and the old coot,"

"I'll kill him"

"Sure"

"How do we get back"

"Who knows"

"Fuck," Harry wimpered again, as he turned to face the four founders of hogwarts, taking note of them all, Rowena he recognised from the statue in the ravenclaw dormitrys, her black eyes, jumpin all over him, taking in every detail, her dark brown hair pulled up into a bun, with long tendrills falling out, a slight smile on her face.

Helga, was next to her, she had warm blue eyes, and blond hair that looked wilder than his was when it was short, her hair was cut to her ears, and she had what appeared to be leaves in it, while a warm open smile was clear on her face.

He presumed the next one was Godric , merely from the fact he carried the sword, Harry had once pulled out of the hat. His hair was light brown, short and brushed back, leaveing tanned skin and wood brown eyes. He had a slight scowl on his face, as he watched the two before him. Harry had to admit he was slightly good looking.

The last one however, almost took Harry's breath away. While his mind told him this was Salazar Slytherin, his eyes said not, no one that hot could be evil. I mean take ol' Voldie for example he was evel yet had no face or personality, plus his vocalbulary seemed to be made up of only boy and kill. Yet the man before him, had creamy pale skin, slightly long really dark brown hair, that in the dark would look black, and deep, piercing blue eyes. Harry was sure he'd gone to heaven till the man opened his mouth.

"_Great more simpering women, cant they stay out of everyone elses way for once. They look like a pair of harlots." _Salizar hissed at the two new girls, discusted by the fact that as soon as he got rid of the last bloody harlot, two more show up.

"Harry-" Hermione called out as Harrys face turned to a calm mask and he moved from his bed. Hidding her face in her hands, she dared to peek out between her fingers, just as her tempermental freind stoped infront of Slytherin, and to the shock of all, slaped him.

Harry was furious, but hid his anger behind a calm mask, as he slapped the basted before him, and grabbed him by the front of his robes smileing sweetly as hissed to the suprise of the founders "_Now listen here you sexist prick, if I so much as here you make a remark like that again, I will rip out your tounge, Do you understand me?" _He asked in a sickly sweet voice for a snake, smirking at the look of shock on the founders face.

"Harry, please tell me you didn't threaten him. He cant have said anyhting that bad," Hermione called from behind him, giving the shocked man another smile, Harry turned to his friend.

"Now,I dont know about you but usually when someone refers to me and mine as 'simpering women, who should stay out of the way, and says we look like harlots' I usually take it as a bad thing dont you?" he asked with a pout, that turned into a smirk, at the look of out rage on his friends face.

Her glare which had even scarred a few deatheaters, turned on Slytherin who had just gotten himself together only to be glared at like he was lower then dirt by one of the new **women**. Before he could demend she stop she exploded, a wave of magic blasting out from her, as she screamed

"YOU FOUL LITTLE WORM, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT, YOU PATHETIC, COWARDLY CREATURE, NOT EVEN HAVING THE GUT TO SAY IT TO OUR FACES YOU FU-Mhhhh," She was cut off as Harry slamed a hand over her mouth, his magic imidiately pulling hers into submission to the shock of the four observers.

"Mione, calm down, I already told him I'd cut out his tounge if i heard him speak like that, I'd use Siri's knife to, so it wouldn't grow back." he spoke slowly calming her down, as he rubbed circles on her back, and wiped away her tears.

"Harry,"She cried, "Do all men think that, thats what Ron said when he left. Why are they all such pigs." She cried hugging her friend.

Chuckling Harry hugged her, "No Mione, no **all **men think that, and I bet if Molly ever gets her hands on Ron he wont be saying that either, I wouldn't be suprised if she turned him into a girl for all the bloody trouble he caused. Now cheer up, I think you startled the founders," He smiled as she stood taller and pulled away from him, her eyes were red and her mascara had run, but she still smiled, pulling her self together before faceing the four behind her.

"So, What you got to eat around here?" She asked curriously. Earning a disbelieving look from Slytherin and Rowena, while Helga smiled and Griffindor let out a booming laugh, that had her jump, before she gave him a shy smile.

"Mione,"Harry whinned, how can you be hungry, we only ate last night. "I dont get how you people can eat so much."

"Oh Harry, just cause you were starved, and your boddy uses magic for food, dosent mean the rest of us do,"Hermione grinned, which turned into a smile as Harry waved his hand effectively, summoning a table laden with food, for his friend, as he leaned against the end of the bed attempting to cross his arms, only for his current appendages to get in the way. After glaring at them he sighed deciding to put up with them at least for awhile, after all, he thought sending the founders an evil smirk, who else can say that they tricked the founders.

Reading his face Hermione rolled her eyes, as she politely ate her food, but inside she was groaning, 'Harrys going to play with the founders, this will be bad.' However judging from the sly grin he sent to Slytherin and his first reaction to the man Hermione figured it would at least be entertaining. She just wondered how long it would actually take for them to figure out Harry's a guy. And wether they had any new books in this time.


End file.
